The invention relates to a device for evaluating and measuring human sensory perception. More particularly, the present invention relates to a human sensory perception evaluating and measuring device having means for detecting muscle force including a finger button and display means for displaying the muscle force detected by the detecting means.
Devices of this type are based on the observation that the muscles of the human body produce less force when a certain stimulus occurs, e.g., due to the perception of colors, forms, noises, odors, taste and touch as well as due to thoughts, memories and the like. Comparison of the muscle forces produced before and after the sensory perception enables determination of positive or negative personal reactions.
Pressure measurements are made before and after, or during perception of the sensory stimulus/stimuli. The results of the measurements are then compared. If the second value is less than the first value, then the tested influence usually can be regarded as negative, and if the second value exceeds the first value, a positive influence is assumed.
The level of the measured values can be important; however, normally, the difference of the values is the only significant factor. Nevertheless, objective measurments have been difficult to achieve with prior art devices. The influencing time and the display devices play a part in this. It is also significant whether the applied force is constant on the finger button over the entire influencing time or whether it varies considerably. These problems are particularly significant in pocket-size devices, for spatial reasons alone.